Power rangers Vortex Squad
by Nerdyteen98
Summary: When an ancient evil returns, every universe is put in danger. Our only hope are 5 teens of pure heart. Powered by the Vortex Crystals, they will unlock powers unheard of and become the Power Rangers With the aid of there mentor Kerik, they will learn to control the legendary powers they posses. Will they succeed? If they don't, it will be the end of everything
1. Introduction

The multiverse corrupted by shadows, infected by darkness. Death and darkness plague us all. Everyday, a living hell with evil running rampant, surging forth everyday. All hope gone upon evils first breath.

This is the future that awaits, as darkness has already begun to consume all. But hope has yet to vanish. There's still time for the worlds to return to the light. 5 teens of pure heart are our only hope…Alone they are strong, but together they have the power to restore peace and stop the approaching doom, for together they shall become…..

 **POWER RANGERS VORTEX SQUAD**


	2. Prologue

Over ten thousand years ago, an epic war raged on against the evil Rita Repulsa. The only force strong enough to stop her were the Power Rangers, led by the powerful zordon of eltar. Together, the rangers were able to seal Rita away. Despite their accomplishments, their victory came at a price. All the Rangers perished except zordon, who was left weak and feeble.

The lose of the rangers was hard for many, but no longer were they needed. Rita's defeat brought about a golden era that lasted for millenias…...But all good things must come to an end…..

In the year 1993, Rita escaped her prison. Driven by anger and revenge, she came to planet earth, the same planet zordon took as his new home. Without the power to defeat her himself, Zordon called upon the aid of 5 extraordinary teens. The power of the original rangers were passed down to them and they became the first of a new era of Power Rangers.

To defend and protect was their mission. In the coming years, even after Rita was defeated, the earth was plagued by many more evils even more powerful. The power of the Rangers passed on from team to team, changing and adapting over time…

The year is now 2019, 3 years since evil has set foot on earth. Unknown to anyone, a new evil approaches, one so powerful not even the power of the energems, the greatest power in the universe, can stop it.

This time, an even greater power is needed….But does such power exist?


	3. Chapter 1:Elders of Eternity

Chapter 1: Elders of Eternity

~Kerik~

I stood still, waiting, my grey cloak wrapped tightly around me, my hair, having grown longer in the recent months, hung limply on either side of my face. My eyes where baggy from lack of sleep and drool dripped from my angular chin, which I quickly wiped away. I was standing in the hall of elders, having been aroused from my sleep and summoned only minutes earlier. What ever they wanted, I knew it was important, for they have spoken to anyone for nearly 18 years. They haven't made any contact in that time, instead remaining to themselves in there chambers. I quickly made my way down the hall as quickly as I could after changing into appropriate clothing. The door opened silently and I stepped in, the door shutting silently behind me.

I found myself in a large circular room, surrounded by five, seven foot tall cylinders, large floating heads inside of them. I waited for them to speak, but instead they remained silent, intent on only staring down at me. After a few minutes of long, drawn out silence, I cleared my throat. "Great elders, what news do you bring me that is so Important to wake me at this hour?" I spoke respectively, not wanting to anger them.

Canyola, the grouchy faced female among the five, looked up. "Kerik, before we continue, we wish to extend our condolences and sincere apologies for the loss of your brother. It has been many years since we last spoke." She said, speaking in a rough accent like my own, similar to a mixture of french and British on planet earth.

I can tell by her tone that she could care less about Zordon's death, but I didn't say. "Thank you. But I know that you didn't call me down for that, for is has been nearly 18 years since his light went out. So, I don't mean to be rude, but why have you summoned me?"

Toanu, the large, heavy faced elder looked down at me. "Kerik is right, time for such things have passed. We must address the matters at hand."

"Indeed," Antum added. Toanu continued. "Do you remember, nearly 10 thousand years ago though it was, the battle against Rita?" Puzzled, I looked Toanu in the eyes. "Aye, such a thing can not be forgotten. Why do you bring it up?"

"Do you recall the events that happened to your brother after the battle? "

"Indeed. He sealed away Rita, but doing so weakened his body and became like all of you. What does this have to do anything? "

"Have you ever wondered how we came to be like this?" Indeed, I had wondered, but I was to afraid to ask. "yes" Antum let out a deep breath. All the elders turned and looked at Toanu, and he at them. They nodded. Toanu continued, in a more commanding voice this time. "Long ago, long before your birth or your brothers, long before Rita existed, there existed an even more powerful creature whose evil knew no bounds. His power covered all in darkness, stretching beyond the boundaries of our universe. The entire multiverse succumbed to his evil. Their was nothing we could do to stop him."

"what about the Energems?"

"No. Those gems may be the most powerful thing in this universe, but they weren't strong enough. Besides, even if they were strong enough, there powers were bonded to the spirit of the dinosaurs on planet earth, but we're lost with there extinction...We did not have the time nor the means to search for them...We needed a new source of power to stop him, for it was our duty to do so. But our powers were limited. We have spent all time since to create such a power. In the meantime, we trapped him in a black hole. We believed that would give us some time to prepare, but he has yet to return. So we have continued to work on creating the power, awaiting his return."

"what does that have to do with me?"

"When zordon found the power coins that allowed him to tap into grid energy, we finally found what we needed. It has taken us many years but it has been done."

I did not speak this time but waited silently. Canyola spoke up. "A few hours ago, a black hole was formed, death and destruction following not long after. He has returned finally and is even stronger than ever."

"what can we do to stop him?"

"Not we, you. Our powers have no more use in this form. To create the power needed, our life force will be needed. We can no longer be the elders of eternity.

With our powers, combined with that of the morphing grid, you shall have a shot to beat him."

"But great elders, who will protect us? Who will wield this power?"

"That is up to you. As your brother mentored the Rangers before, it is only right for you to take his spot." I stood with my arms crossed behind my back. "I….I am honored...I expect the responsibility freely….But how will I find those who are suited to wield the power?" I asked.

"Through years of watching, it seems that the human on planet earth of this dimension are your best bet. It is a good place to start."

"Humans?!" I exclaimed. "You can't be serious? They are rude and selfish! "

"Indeed they may be, but they are capable of much more….You will now when the time is right…..fare thee well Kerik"

Before I could speak, Toanu was engulfed in strange red light, and soon after, the other elders were engulfed as well.

As the light faded away, 5 small crystal floated in the spots were they elders previously were, each shining with different colors. Red, yellow, green, pink,blue. The crystals floated down towards me and I caught them in my open hand. A dull breeze blew through the air "it is up to you now" I hear to the elders say in unison as their voices fade to nothingness. I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. This is who I am now. The fate of the world rested on my shoulders, yet I couldn't help but smile, thinking to myself

This is only the beginning


	4. Chapter 2: Base of Power

~Kerik~

It's been three years since the Elders disappeared, three years since I was given the crystals, three years since I was tasked with the responsibility to gather a new team of Power Rangers.

When I first returned to my chambers after the meeting with the Elders, I found a strange robotic man waiting for me. He was tall, made of gold and silver metal with a coin shaped head. I recognized it as the same droid my brother had used to help him in his efforts to create the power rangers, though this version seemed more well put together. "Hello Alpha," I say. "Please sir, I am no longer Alpha-5. I'm now Beta-3" His voice was deeper than I had remembered.

With his aid, I quickly packed up my stuff and the two of us teleported to earth. As a temporary home, we used Zordon's old base. With Beta's help, we were able to take any working equipment and started to make our own base in the mountains, hidden within the rock itself. It took us awhile, but far less time than I would have expected. The base wasn't large but it was big enough.

During its construction, we discovered a few issues….It was hard to find the materials needed. I couldn't very well go into town and buy what we needed. A grey skinned human and a gold and silver droid were sure to attract attention. Beta's solution came when he created a mini hologram projector which he built into a wristwatch, adding other things to it to allow for communication between me and him. It was clear the Elders had been preparing him for this, uploading with all the needed information on the Morphers and suits.

While Beta did his work, I went out into the human world. I took on the identity of a human male named Eric Cramin and took on the role as a high school teacher. I spent my time going from school to school, hoping I would find the right people. When I was not able to, I decided to head to Angel Grove….The same place my brother found his first rangers.

 _Maybe this will be the place, ironic though it would be...I hope it is….We don't have much more time….._


End file.
